


Forever And Always

by fheyiibannannie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning After, but not in the way you think, idk man i miss narry, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie
Summary: “You have the face that people write songs about. Songs, poems, stories, even sonatas, but still wouldn't get to inkling, how beautiful you are.





	Forever And Always

Late mornings spent in bed is very rare, for Niall, that is. He's not really an early riser, but one o'clock in the afternoon seems so late for him. Yet, he lets it slide, mentally taking himself that he hadn't forgot to draw the curtains last night. Wisps of sunlight still finds their way inside, but not so offensive that he can still enjoy it. 

 

For once, Niall seems so content, in laying down, a smile creeping up his face as he feels the arms on his waist tightens its hold. He lets his fingers dance on the exposed skin, tattooed and warm and home. Traces the art that lies beneath his fingers, while admiring it all. He can't help it, his heart feels like it would burst anytime. He's overwhelmed, and he find he doesn't mind, not one bit. 

 

His smile got wider as he feels the body beside him move, fondness waking up at his chest as if it never left. The arm on his waist moved, and he can feel a kiss being placed on his shoulders, and he's just so in love. 

 

“How long have you been up?” ,a raspy, groggy-voiced Harry Styles always does something to Niall, if he's being honest. Been fed with this for so long but he can't seem to get his fill. For this man. He can feel Harry's legs twining with his, not really knowing where one ends, and the other begins. 

 

“Not long.” ,was his reply, his hands splayed on Harry's head, combing through his hair. He feels Harry going wanton against him, sighs easing his shoulders into relaxation. 

 

“What time is it anyway?” ,Harry quips, eyes still closed, but a small smile was painted on his lips. Niall always thought Harry is the most beautiful person he had the pleasure of knowing, and he knows deep in his heart, that it's the truth. 

 

“Not sure, but I guess it's after lunch now.” ,was his answer. He doesn't really want to get out of bed, feels too comfortable here, with his Harry. The other man seems to feel the same, with the way he buried his face on Niall's neck, pressing biting kisses on the way. His eyes snap shut, loving the way his body melting with the man beside him. 

“I love you.” ,Harry rasps, and a soft kiss was pressed against the biting ones he did, and Niall can feel himself glow, radiating with happiness, and love. 

 “I love you too, H. Always.” ,and by instinct, his hand trailed for Harry's left ring finger, traces the simple platinum band there, the only ring he got on that hand. Suddenly feels so overwhelmed. “Gonna love you everyday, in every way.” ,he muses, promises, and Harry just knows that he will. 

 “I'll hold you to that, great sir.” ,chuckles Harry, now up on his elbows, his smile blinding Niall. And he can't help but return the love, full force. 

“You know..” ,Niall started, running his fingers through Harry's face; tracing the slope of his nose, down to the curve of his lips, and does it again. And again. “Have I ever told you? That you've got the face that people write songs about.” ,he mused, and he can feel Harry's face warming up under his palm.

“I've been told few times.“ ,Harry smiled, but the blush on his skin is prominent. He never does well with compliments, Niall thought. Always a blushing mess and a dimple seared on his cheeks. 

 “Songs, poems, stories, sonata. And they wouldn't even come close to how beautiful you are.” ,Niall added, his eyes meeting Harry's. “Believe me, I've tried.” ,he chided, and he can feel the happiness radiate off of Harry. 

“No need to flatter your husband, Niall.” ,Harry joked. “I'm still gonna sleep with you, you dork. No need to kill me with your sweet words.” ,he added, making Niall snort. 

“Still true tho.” ,Niall mumbled, shrugging his shoulders the best he can, with Harry now straddling him. “Now, about the sleeping with me part...” ,he smirked, his hands splayed on Harry's hips, and he heard Harry squawk, making him laugh. 

“Niall!” ,Harry yelped, but made no move to get up on the bed. If anything, he gets more comfortable straddling Niall. His hands now held Niall's left ones, tracing the platinum band on his ring finger, similiar to his. A reminder of how permanent this is. How this is theirs for the taking. 

“What? You need to love me, H!” ,Niall's smirk grew, and he can see Harry's resolve slowly fading away, ready to give in to his husband's pleading. Not that he ever tells Niall no. He finds out he can't. 

“But, breakfast after?” ,Harry negotiates, his hands already lifting the sheets up, his body thrumming with the need to make Niall feel loved. 

“Anything you want, petal.” ,and with those words, Harry surged, kissing Niall like he hasn't before. With all the pent-up need to give love, and feel loved. Doesn't matter if they'll be doing these forever, would still feel the same towads Niall, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Talk to me abt Narry on tumblr @fheyiibannannie


End file.
